


Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler

by cherie_morte



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bacchus - Freeform, Bacchus!Jensen, Barebacking, Carnival, M/M, Mardi Gras, New Orleans, Roman Myths, grad student!Jared, slutty!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte
Summary: Jared is a graduate student who left his partying days behind when he graduated from college. When his friends drag him to New Orleans for Mardi Gras in the hopes that it will help him unwind, Jared has a hard time letting himself enjoy the party. At least, until he meets Jensen, a mysterious stranger with a magic touch and a more than passing interest in liberating Jared.





	Laissez Les Bons Temps Rouler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetheartdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartdean/gifts).



> Happy Mardi Gras! Like everyone else on the planet, I got completely swept up in the excitement of King!Jensen this weekend and wanted to celebrate it. Of course, I started this on Sunday, thinking it would just be a quick fun thing I could do in a few hours, and now it's three days later and it spiraled into 7,500 words and also I did art and Mardi Gras is nearly over, so I'm not sure if anyone still cares, but HEY LOOK I DID SOMETHING. PLEASE LOVE ME.
> 
> I wrote this partially to cheer myself up (sorry if you are one of my hooker!Jensen readers and are waiting on an update, I had a horrible week at work and just could not take that story on emotionally where it is right now) and also to cheer my beloved Mary up. If you enjoy the softness of Jensen's beard, the sluttiness of Jared's sluttiness, Jared wearing the crown, or the grape-feeding, please know you have her to thank for that, because it was all on her request. <3 I hope this makes you smile, baby. I love you so much.

Even through misery, there’s a certain satisfaction in confirming that you were right about something.

Jared told his friends he didn’t want to go to New Orleans during Mardi Gras. “It’ll be sensory overload,” he had said. The worst conditions under which to be exposed to a city he’s studied fairly extensively and would very much like to enjoy when he finally makes it there in person. And when they countered that it would be a meat market—and Jared _loves meat_ —he pointed out that this probably wasn’t going to be his particular flavor.

Now, as he heaves himself on the one inch of bar real estate he managed to find after pushing through crowds for 50 minutes and trying twelve other bars up and down Bourbon Street, he is very proud to report that every single one of those things was true. Or he would be, if he had anyone to report it to.

He reaches out, trying to get the bartender’s attention, but there are at least a hundred people around the bar screaming and waving money and he recognizes even as he keeps with it that he’s fighting a losing battle. If he had any better ideas, he would go with one of those instead.

“You’ll have to assert yourself a little more than that, sweetheart,” says a low voice beside him.

It strikes him immediately as being odd, not because some weirdo is calling him pet names, but because Jared heard every word perfectly clear, despite the fact that it was spoken, not yelled, and whoever it was talking kept enough distance that Jared has to look around for a moment to see where it came from.

If the person to his right weren’t looking directly at him, Jared would think that it must have come from anyone else in the bar, because this guy is unreal. He has short, spiky hair and a beard that’s little more than a few days’ stubble, just enough to make the man’s face look soft and inviting, offsetting his otherwise aggressive approach to strangers in bars. He smiles once it’s clear he’s got Jared’s attention, showing sharp white teeth and lines forming at the corners of his eyes that make him look approachable despite his practically godlike beauty. He’s got a blue blazer on that does nothing to hide how broad his shoulders are, and Jared straightens to his full height to figure out if he only looks so tall because Jared is leaning, which confirms the man is just a few inches below Jared. He hardly has to tilt his head down to hold the intense gaze, which Jared isn’t used to.

“Uh, hi,” Jared says, stupidly, without thinking, so he says it at a normal volume, which means there’s no way the guy should hear him.

Come to think of it, the whole bar seems to have gone muted. Even though Jared can see the same chaos as he quickly looks around, the noise is all shrunk down to a hum in the background and Jared catches himself releasing his muscles, taking a deep breath as the relative calm washes over him.

“You seemed stressed,” the man tells him.

Jared mutters, “If I had a nickel for every time someone’s said that to me lately.”

“Maybe I can help you relax,” he says, his smile narrowing to something sharper, and like everything else about the guy, it should be skeevy, but it just isn’t. Jared can’t put his finger on why. Probably because he’s the hottest man alive, which will be reassuring, Jared is sure, for his parents to find out. He can see the police breaking it to them now: _“Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki, your otherwise intelligent son did immediately trust a serial killer, and he is now a lampshade in New Orleans, but boy if you’d only seen the guy.”_

“I’m good,” Jared says, instead of _take me now_ , which really shows how much he’s grown as a person since undergrad. “I’ll wait for the bartender.”

“Could be waiting an awfully long time,” says the stranger. “Although, taking your shirt off might speed things up.”

Jared watches as a girl across from them lifts her University of Florida tank top to expose herself, bouncing from side to side for a few moments before pulling it back down. The bartender grins at the display and hands her two drinks before starting to take orders from her friends.

“She looks like she’s having fun,” Jared says wistfully. “I used to be that fun, you know.”

The man laughs. “See? I wasn’t just saying it to get your shirt off. I’m genuinely trying to help.”

“I’m honestly just looking for directions. I lost my friends and my phone died, and I guess I’m too used to relying on technology, because I can’t navigate my way back to where we started and—”

“I’m Jensen,” says the man.

“Oh,” Jared replies, shocked out of his oncoming panic attack by the man’s interruption. “I’m Jared, I guess.”

“You guess?” Jensen teases. “You’re not sure?”

“No, I am sure. I…” He holds his hand out to shake, trying to start over and do this the way a normal person might. Jared used to be perfectly capable of lots of human being things, like enjoying parties and talking to strangers, even attractive ones. He can totally do this. “I am Jared. That is definitely my name.”

Despite how forward he’s been until now, Jensen doesn’t take his hand. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t touch you,” he says. “Until I’m sure you want it.”

“Well, I was thinking a handshake, not, uh.” He blushes and looks away. “You know.”

“Things tend to move rather rapidly once I’ve touched someone.” Jensen grins at the way Jared’s eye must be glazing over imagining the possibilities, but he looks away from Jared for the first time when he adds, “You don’t seem to be up for it tonight.”

“I’m sober,” Jared clarifies.

“Oh, I know,” Jensen replies. “A little over-sober if you ask me.”

“Too bad we can’t get the bartender’s attention,” Jared says, deciding that, for the moment, he’s going to forget about his friends that ditched him and his dissertation and the underlying possibility that he’s flirting with the World’s Hottest Serial Killer. 

“I could get their attention if I wanted,” Jensen tells him. “But I only want yours.”

“I’d let you buy me a drink,” Jared promises. “Before asking for directions.”

“How generous of you!” Jensen says, throwing his head back on a laugh.

“Well, I’d offer to get you one, but Chad took all my cash. He said he’d give me the change, but then he disappeared and that was an hour ago, so I’m not expecting to ever see any of that money again, even if I do find my friends, who could all be in Mississippi by now for all I know, based on past occurrences and what tends to happen when I’m not watching them.”

“Your friends are fine,” Jensen reassures him, which is dumb, because how would he know, but Jared actually does feel better. “They thought you would have more fun if you weren’t looking after them.”

“How do you know—?” It all hits Jared at once, and suddenly he feels dumb for not connecting the dots sooner. “Oh, my god. You’re a hooker. Chad got me a hooker with my own money? Better taste than I would have given him credit for, but I did need my change back.”

“I’m not a hooker,” says Jensen with another of those downright wicked smiles. “No one has to pay me for debauchery.”

“Then how do you know my friends—?”

Jensen cuts in again. “I’m very good at guessing games. You should see me play poker.”

Jared decides not to tell Jensen that’s not what he’d like to see him poke, but Jensen laughs as if he said it, then takes a step closer into Jared’s space.

“I know this area intimately,” he says, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip as it shapes the last word, and Jared can’t remember being so turned on in his life. “I can help you find your friends.”

“Oh, great. We were supposed to meet at Lafitte’s if we got separated—my rule—but I couldn’t find the place no matter how many times I wandered up and down, even though it’s supposed to be pretty hard to miss, and it’s so crowded out there, so I came in here to hide and found you and now if you could just point me in the right direction I’ll stop taking up your time so you can hit on someone who’s actually, you know, _fun_.”

“You will come back tomorrow, won’t you?” Jensen asks, not acknowledging anything Jared said, but sounding oddly intense about it, like this is important to him. “If I help you find your friends.”

Jared nods. “We’re staying until Wednesday morning. Supposed to get the full experience. Maybe I should just stay at the hotel tomorrow night, though. I’m a drag, aren’t I?”

“You could never be,” Jensen says. “But your friends are right about one thing. You need this vacation. You’ll have to give yourself permission to misbehave a bit.”

“That’s easy to say when you don’t have 40 pages of edits waiting for you when you get home.”

Jensen places something flat and round in Jared’s palm, careful not to touch him as he does it. “You’ll find your friends just around the corner. When you’re ready, hold this and think of me. I’ll come find you.”

“Ready for what?” Jared asks, looking down at what Jensen just handed him. It’s a silver coin with Jensen’s face on it, and Jared laughs at the absurdity of handing such a thing out to strangers. “So, are you a local celebrity or something?”

“Something like that,” is the response, but when Jared looks up, Jensen has disappeared.

He frowns at the weirdness of the whole exchange and realizes he’s even more screwed than before. At least Jensen seemed to have a sense of where they were. Instead of directions, all he got was a cryptic promise that his friends would be around the corner, which has proved not to be the case so far, and Jared has tried turning a lot of corners tonight.

Figuring there’s no way Jensen could have gotten very far in this crowd, he pushes through the throng of people trying to claw their way to the bar and finds himself back on the equally packed sidewalk. Jared turns left and instead of Jensen, he sees Chad rounding the corner with the rest of his friends gathered behind him, a hand grenade clenched in each of his fists and a pair of cheap purple, green, and gold mask sunglasses he definitely wasn’t wearing when they got here stuck to his face.

“Jayman, there you are!” he cries out, holding up his drinks. “Dude, I’ve seen more tits tonight than I ever have in my life!”

“Yeah, we definitely saw at least one pair of tits,” confirms Tom who exchanges a high five with Mike as they both giggle drunkenly at the insult.

“How about you?” Chad asks, offering Jared one of the grenades, which Jared takes more to keep Chad from spilling it than anything. “Have you seen a bunch of dicks tonight? We left you on the block with all the gay bars. You’re welcome.”

Normally, Jared would use this opportunity to lecture them about leaving him at all, but he sees the kind of hopeful look in Chad’s idiotic, trashed expression and thinks back to what Jensen said about his friends wanting him to have a good time without stressing over them. He smiles and shakes his head.

“No dicks. But I did meet a guy so hot I’d spend eternity with him.” Matt and Tom share a look, and Jared can’t resist adding, “He might have been a serial killer, though. I could have spent eternity dead in his living room, and then wouldn’t you all have felt bad?”

His friends groan in unison, and Jared grins to himself, slipping the weird silver coin into his pocket.

Jared is supposed to be focusing. He’s been sitting here with his laptop open for at least half an hour and has accomplished none of the edits his advisor recommended. He read over maybe two pages, thinking about the changes she suggested and agreeing they were necessary, but he hadn’t been able to focus long enough to make them. He did add a comma where she requested one when he first sat down but removed it twenty minutes later, deciding he didn’t agree, and that he was willing to risk his PhD on it out of principal.

He turns the coin Jensen gave him over in his hands, holding it up to peer at the engraving for the millionth time since he got to this café. Jared hadn’t been able to see much more than Jensen’s face in the dimly lit bar last night, and he hadn’t taken it out again after they’d gotten back to the hotel. He didn’t even discuss Jensen with his friends aside from the offhand mention when they first found each other, even though a random interaction like that normally would have merited sharing. For some reason, Jared felt secretive about the whole thing, like they wouldn’t get it or wouldn’t understand how important it was. Not that it was important. It was a ten minute conversation with a stranger in a bar.

Jensen had felt so familiar, though. So concerned about him. And then the way he had vanished, only this one piece of evidence to prove that he’d been there to begin with.

The rest of what the coin says doesn’t give him much more to work with now that Jared has had a chance to inspect it. There’s some writing on it in Greek that apparently says _Eleutherios_ , which seems to translate to “liberator.” Jared has google to thank for that one. The rest of the inscription uses Latin letters, so Jared doesn’t need to spend time doing research to recognize that it’s a name. Not Jensen; Bacchus. Jared’s area of expertise is in more modern myths, urban legends, but of course, he knows who Bacchus is. He understands the significance this particular deity has in this city, and especially on this weekend. Jensen’s not the first New Orlean’s personality to attach his own reputation to that of a god known for his love of drinking, partying, and sexual depravity.

Jared just wants to know why Jensen approached him if he wasn’t looking to engage in any of those things, and why he put so much stress on Jared returning only to disappear without so much as a goodbye. He desperately wishes he had a chance to ask Jensen all the questions that have been keeping him so preoccupied for the last twelve hours, so he can get back to focusing on his work.

“That’s not how you eat a beignet.” Jared nearly jumps as he sees someone take the seat across from him at the small table and looks up to realize it’s exactly the person he’s been thinking about. Without asking, Jensen steals a small powdered puff off Jared’s plate and takes a bite. He doesn’t wait to swallow before informing Jared, “This is how you eat a beignet.”

Jared watches him chew and then asks, “How did you manage that without getting white powder all over yourself?”

“Years of training, my boy,” answers Jensen, who reaches out and wipes one of his sugary fingers on the tip of Jared’s nose.

Jared rolls his eyes as he takes a napkin and tries to clean it off, then says, “Why did you disappear like that last night? Where did you come from? There’s no way you just happened to find me here. And I know that bar I was looking for is supposed to be haunted by a pirate, so. You’re not the pirate ghost, are you?”

“I’m not a pirate ghost. Or a ghost of any kind,” Jensen says, sounding fond instead of annoyed by all of Jared’s questions. “And I found you because you called for me. Exactly how I told you to.”

Jensen points to the coin in Jared’s hand and Jared sets it down on the table. “Come on, seriously. Have you been following me?”

“How do you just sit there ignoring a perfectly good plate of Café Du Monde beignets like that? You know people travel here from all over to eat those, don’t you?”

“I’m working,” Jared replies, though he shuts the laptop to see across the table better, ready to admit to himself that he’s certainly not about to get _more_ productive now that Jensen is here.

“Working,” Jensen replies, wrinkling his nose as if the word has a bad odor. “I thought you were on vacation.”

“As you probably noticed last night, I’m pretty bad at being on vacation.”

“Wasn’t always that way,” Jensen says quietly.

Jared gives him a weird look.

Jensen doesn’t clarify his comment, but he does lean forward over the table. “Do you miss it, Jared? Or do you like it better this way?”

He knows he should be uncomfortable, but something about Jensen makes him feel at ease. As if he’s under a spell, he begins to give the honest answer, “I like the work I’m doing. I think it’s important. I think it’s interesting. But I feel sometimes like I’m being swallowed in it. I don’t know when it happened. I got so overwhelmed. There’s always more to read or write or rework. If I stop to breathe, it just starts to eat at me, how much I should be doing instead. I feel like I have to prove I’m good enough, that I deserve the investment the university has put into my funding. I think who I am got lost somewhere.”

“I can’t leave you lost,” Jensen says decisively. He gives Jared a small smile and reaches out. “I’m going to give you a gift. I’m going to set you free.”

“Are you a serial killer?” Jared asks. “I asked, so now legally you have to tell me.”

Jensen laughs and brushes the tip of his fingers along Jared’s forearm. Something warm begins to tingle under the surface where his skin meets Jared’s, and Jared feels his eyes slip shut without his permission as the sensation spreads through him. He lets himself sink into it for a moment.

“What did you do?” he asks, but by the time he opens his eyes, Jensen is gone again.

Jared looks around the near-empty coffee shop and glances back to his laptop. He considers opening it, getting back to beating himself up over edits he’s not making, but somehow the drive is gone. He’s on Spring Break, for crying out loud. There’s no reason this chapter can’t wait until he gets home.

He packs up his things and wanders back to the hotel, taking the scenic route.

Jared grins as the guy in front of him pushes into his space, hands tangling in too many strings of beads as he attempts to find the bare flesh under. It takes at least ten seconds to fight through it all, but when his hand touches Jared’s chest, he brushes his fingers over Jared’s nipple and Jared gasps.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” the guy says, close enough that Jared can practically taste the shark attack he was finishing at the bar when Jared found him. That’s okay, though. Jared’s enough hurricanes in to appreciate the taste of any sugar-spun alcoholic concoction. “This is the best thing that’s happened to me since I got here.”

The night has consisted of a lot of conversations like this. Jared has been blessing a lot of lucky men with his gifts as he’s wandered up and down the street tonight. He has a few too many years of repression to make up for.

Nodding to acknowledge the compliment, Jared hardly hears it as he snakes his hand into the stranger’s pants and begins to stroke his cock. Instead of returning the small talk, he leans his face down and catches the guy’s mouth with his own. They make out for a long few minutes as he keeps jerking the guy off, getting so turned on by the way the man’s breath becomes heavier against his mouth as Jared works at him.

Just a few feet from the alley they’re standing in is Bourbon and its stampede of partygoers passing by. If any of them notice what Jared and his new friend are up to, they don’t find it remarkable enough to stop or comment on. There are people making out or more tucked against every bar corner, in every bathroom stall, on every dance floor. No one cares what anyone else is doing, not here, not tonight, and everyone’s the better for it.

“I’m close,” the man tells him. “Let me—”

Jared shakes his head and bats the man’s hand away. He’s gotten more people off tonight than he probably did in his entire freshman year of college, and that was back in his slutty days. But he hasn’t let anyone return the favor. It’s not that he’s not horny or not into what he’s doing. It’s just that he knows there’s only one thing that’ll really satisfy him, and he’s saving himself in some weird way. Holding out hope that Jensen will reappear just as unexpectedly as he always seems to.

Apparently, the guy finished while Jared was lost in his thoughts. Jared knows because he stops kissing and pulls away to collect his breath and tuck his dick back into his pants.

“Wow, Jared, that was amazing,” the man says.

Jared feels a little bad. If he asked for a name when he initiated this, it didn’t stick.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” He wipes the come on his hand off on the shirt he long since removed and tucked into his back pocket, then reaches out, plucking a string of beads from the stranger’s collection and pulling it off. “I’m keeping these.”

The man’s eyes widen as he watches Jared put his trophy on and he points to all the necklaces clacking together around Jared’s neck. “You didn’t—all of those weren’t from—”

“He’s a _very_ generous boy,” says a deep voice and when the guy turns to look for where it came from, he reveals Jensen standing just a few feet behind them.

Jared feels like his smile might eat his face. “Jensen. You found me.”

“You lost me,” says Jensen, who steps into the space the guy Jared had been with vacated when he realized his part here was done. He smiles softly, reaching up to touch Jared’s face with white-gloved hands. “I never, ever lost you.”

“Did you watch us?” Jared asks. “You like watching?”

“I like everything,” Jensen tells him, voice rich with promise. “And you do it all so well.”

As he looks at Jensen, Jared starts to realize some things that maybe took his tipsy brain a little too long to catch on to. Like that Jensen is dressed head-to-toe like a king, with white boots and a cape, jewels sewn into his blue robe and even a huge, sparkling crown balanced on the tuft of his hair.

“Disappointingly, you are the least naked person in like a ten mile radius.”

Jensen laughs. “A lot of people came out to pay tribute to me tonight. I owe them the respect of dressing up a little.”

“I like the costume,” Jared tells him. He leans forward and whispers into Jensen’s ear. “I’d kneel to you.”

When he pulls back, Jensen is smirking. He gathers the beads around Jared’s neck in his hand and pulls Jared toward him. “I recognize blowjob beads when I see them. You seem to be kneeling for a lot of people tonight.”

“Had to stay busy while I was waiting for you to show up,” Jared says, but then he blinks a few times and frowns. “You’re not upset by that, are you?”

Jensen shakes his head. “No, my dear, nothing’s more beautiful to me than you indulging yourself.”

“You’re pretty weird, you know,” Jared observes. “The way you talk about me, I mean. Why don’t I find you weirder than I do? Did you drug me? Earlier, at the café. What’d you do to me?”

“Do you like it?” Jensen asks, pulling the glove off of his right hand. “I can stop it.”

“Don’t.” Jared catches his wrist as Jensen lifts it toward his face, worried he’ll touch Jared and suddenly all that anxiety that evaporated will crush right back down on him. All he wants is one night of this. “Please. Don’t take it from me.”

“I didn’t drug you,” Jensen says. “I liberated you. Just for a few days. It’ll wear off. After that, it’ll be on you to free yourself.”

“I feel so good,” Jared tells him. “I wish I could make you feel like this.”

For some reason, Jensen’s eyes seem to get sad when Jared says that, despite the upward turn of his plump lips. “You’ve done much more for me than I could repay with a touch.”

“I don’t understand,” Jared says, and when Jensen begins to turn away, he whispers, “I want to understand.”

Jensen is quiet for a long moment, considering something, and the noise of the street begins to filter back in on them. For some reason, Jared is suddenly convinced that Jensen is going to disappear again, right in front of his face. Jared seizes forward, grabbing the white fabric draped over Jensen’s shoulder as if he’s holding on for dear life. “Tell me what you are.”

The resolve in Jensen’s face changes then, and his eyes meet Jared’s. “ _What_ I am?”

“If there’s no magic here, then I’m losing my mind.” Jared licks his lips. “But I know a little bit about how magic works. At least how it’s supposed to. Jensen, I’ll believe you. I _have_ to understand.”

“You’re the magic,” Jensen says. He waves his hand toward the crowd. “They’re the magic. I’m strong only where bliss is unchecked. Do you understand?”

Jared nods, because he thinks he does. After all, Jensen already told him his true name, in a way. “You’re a god.”

“Come with me.” Jensen holds his hand out, and Jared doesn’t hesitate a moment before taking it.

He leads Jared down the alley, which is much longer now than Jared remembers, and stops at a door that Jared is almost sure didn’t exist earlier. True, he wasn’t paying a whole lot of attention to his surroundings when he was dragging his latest hookup out of the way, but he’s not really doubting any of the unusual stuff he’s noticing at this stage.

Jensen pushes the door open to reveal a large, dimly lit room that can only be described, Jared is pretty sure, as a den of iniquity. There’s limbs writhing on various pieces of furniture around the room, bodies of all shapes and genders in various states of undress, and the music from the street seems to take its rhythm from the pattern of moans Jared hears.

No one pays them much attention as they enter. Jensen gestures for Jared to follow him, and Jared does the best he can, careful not to trip over anyone as he makes his way across the crowded floor.

Finally they reach another room, though the only separation is a sheer curtain. Jared is surprised that the sounds from the first room disappear entirely as soon as he passes the divide, and suddenly it feels like it’s just him and Jensen standing here alone. There’s a huge, low bed taking up most of the space, with small tables at the side, every inch covered in bowls overfull with grapes and cups of dark red wine.

“Welcome,” Jensen says. “You should know that you’re one of very few mortals to ever enter this place.”

“The people out there?” Jared asks, hitching his thumb over his shoulder.

“Were mortal once, but not before they pledged to me. Maybe one day, they will be again.”

“Why me?” Jared asks.

“You,” Jensen says, turning to face Jared. “You were my favorite of all my followers. My Jared. How I’ve missed you.”

“But I never, uh,” Jared looks around, “I never followed you. Or. Bacchus. I mean, I’ll be honest. Roman mythology, not really my thing.”

“There’s no formalities with me,” Jensen tells him. “If you live in my spirit and honor me, then you’re under my protection. And you…” He grins. “You once embodied my spirit better than I do myself.”

“That was a long time ago,” Jared points out. “At least it feels like it.”

“Yes.” Jensen looks away from him. “My followers usually outgrow me eventually. I try not to get attached. My domain is for the young to enjoy. Mortals move on. There are always more to replace them. But you were _mine_ and I cherished you, and then you turned from me so completely. I thought it was what you wanted. When you came here, during my feast, I thought maybe you wanted me again, just for a short time. But you didn’t partake in any of the celebrations. I shouldn’t have stepped in. It’s messy business when we get involved in the business of mortals. I was only going to talk to you, to try to understand what I did wrong. I only acted because—I couldn’t help myself, Jared. You weren’t happy.”

“Make me happy,” Jared challenges. “All night, all I could think about, all I could want, was you. Inside me.”

Jensen sits on the edge of the giant bed and pats the spot next to him. Jared takes the hint and sits down. As soon as he does, Jensen reaches for him, wrapping his hand around Jared’s neck and bringing their lips together.

If Jared thought Jensen’s touch was liberating, it’s nothing compared to his kiss. When his tongue brushes Jared’s bottom lip and Jared opens to it, everything else in the world seems to fade away. He begins to ease Jared back onto the bed, and Jared laughs when Jensen catches his hands in the beads on Jared’s chest, pulling them up to try to remove them. Apparently, even a god can’t take off that many tangled beads elegantly.

Their mouths part while Jensen struggles with the cheap jewelry, and he laughs as he does it. “I can give you much finer gifts than this to wear. You can earn them the same way, though.”

“Deal,” Jared mutters against his mouth as Jensen presses down on him again, and Jared has to pause to confirm what he’s feeling when he reaches for Jensen, settling his hand on his thigh, and he finds naked skin instead of the elaborate clothing Jensen was wearing moments ago.

“God,” Jensen reminds him.

“Well, excuse my little human brain if it takes me a few minutes to catch up.”

Jensen snickers and buries his face in Jared’s neck, his hand passing over Jared’s thigh, causing Jared’s pants to disappear as easily as the robes Jensen had been wearing. Then he pulls back just enough for Jared to see that he kept the crown on, even when he vanished the rest of their clothes. Jared is about to make a joke about it, a jab at Jensen’s ego, as if he would ever take it off if he had something so fine, but then Jensen’s expression goes soft and he turns them around, until he’s lying on his back and Jared is straddling his lap.

“You like pretty things, don’t you?” Jensen plucks the crown off of his own head and places it on Jared’s. “So do I.”

Jared grins as he tries looking up, as if he’ll be able to see it. “I can earn it.”

“You already seem to have done that,” Jensen says, gesturing at him. “I’ve never let anyone wear my crown.”

“Does this make me your queen?” Jared jokes.

Jensen sits up, running his finger over Jared’s chest. “You can be king, and I’ll kneel to you.”

He shakes his head, preferring the towering authority Jensen projected in all his majestic regalia. “I’m very good at serving.”

For the first time, Jensen’s composure slips and he says, “Jared, I’ve wanted you so long. Please don’t tease me.”

Jared grins and reaches between his legs, finding Jensen’s cock already hard and more perfect in his grasp than anything he’s ever put his hands on. “I want to fuck myself on you. I want you to use me for hours. I want you so deep in me I still taste you tomorrow.”

Jensen grabs his ass and slips a finger into Jared, and Jared is surprised by how easily he slides in. It’s like Jared has already been opened up, and he groans. “More god stuff, huh?”

“I have the best powers,” Jensen says. “If you want to ride me, I’m very confident you can take it.”

On another planet, where Jared is a boy scout and a very responsible, perpetually worried one at that, he knows he should be asking about condoms, but here with Jensen, it seems like a silly thing to question. He’s under Jensen’s protection. There’s no danger with his god.

He guides Jensen into him and sinks down, seating himself on Jensen’s cock as easy as if he was born to do it. Jensen is huge, filling all the space Jared has inside, and when he starts to move, he swears he can feel every vein on Jensen’s cock, as if all this perfection was carved out of marble, only a dream of the ideal man instead of a reality.

The fire that dances through Jared as he spears himself on Jensen’s cock, hitting the perfect angle, is real though. The music of Jensen’s praise as he whispers to Jared is a song he swears he’s heard before, in his sleep, calling to him, calming. Jensen watching him with an expression of want and awe is so honest and open that Jared not only can’t doubt it, but it makes him think, for a moment, that Jensen is human after all.

“I’ve envied so many men for getting this,” Jensen says, digging his fingers into the meat of Jared’s ass, thrusting into him almost furiously. “Do you know what madness that is? Every time someone fucked you, you were serving me. Honoring me. I grew stronger because of it. And I still hated them. Simple, living _humans_. I would have torn my immortality from my breast to have you like this.”

“You could have just asked,” Jared jokes, bending down for a kiss. “I’m pretty easy.”

Jensen growls as he pulls Jared in and bites his mouth. Jared cups his face, loving the burn of Jensen’s beard tingling around his lips as they make out. He would have expected in a fuck this powerful, that he would lose sight of things like that, too many pleasures drowning out the smaller ones, but this is the magic of sensation, and instead Jared’s tuned into every single thing happening right now, from the seismic quake of Jensen’s thrusts up into him to the smallest bead of sweat that slides down his back. There’s no delicious, depraved detail that Jensen allows to escape him.

“I’m so close,” Jared says, his face flushing because Jensen hasn’t even touched his dick and yet here he is, so happy to be stuffed that he’s going to finish first.

“Shh,” Jensen whispers, finger moving down Jared’s spine and making him shiver. “We can make it last as long as you want. It can last forever. Say the word, Jared. I’ll make it last forever.”

It’s a tempting offer, but Jared has been on edge all night, holding out for Jensen’s cock despite all the dick he’s choked on or held. He’s dying to get off.

“Please, let me,” Jared begs.

Jensen presses a kiss to Jared’s bare chest, and the kiss is what sets him off. “We’ll do it together.” 

Jared throws his head back, keening as his orgasm hits, and Jensen fists him then, stroking his dick through his climax so that it’s easier on Jared. He feels a warmth pulsing inside of him as Jensen releases and he wonders if that’s different, too. He’s never been fucked raw before, but he’s willing to bet it isn’t usually this perfect.

He collapses onto the bed at Jensen’s side to catch his breath, and Jensen sits up, not nearly as winded by their activities as Jared is. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jensen plucking grapes and when he turns back, he traces Jared’s lips with one until Jared gives in and accepts the offering.

“Now I’ll serve you,” Jensen says sweetly as he pops the other grapes into his own mouth before picking up a cluster and dangling it over Jared. “Or maybe you’ll prefer wine. You always had such good instincts for wine. I was very proud of you, you know, when you first started drinking it. No one had to teach my Jared what the good stuff was.”

“How long have you been watching me?” Jared asks, still completely dazzled by the idea that a god like this could have paid so much attention to him.

“It’s…” Jensen tries to smile, but his mouth quivers. “It’s lonely, you know. Being a god. Even one like me. I’m always surrounded by revelers, but those who choose to live by my side, they move on. They all move on eventually. Sometimes I get to keep a friend or a lover for centuries or even longer, but eventually they all choose death instead of me. It’s not fair to demand time from mortals, I know that. You don’t get enough of it. So you won’t believe me, but too much of it is a burden as well. A lot of people I cared for made hard decisions when I first found you. They chose to leave. I know why they did it. I just wanted someone to choose me. You always did. Not because you wanted the gifts or the long life I could offer. Not because you knew you were doing it. From a very young age, you always chose me. Loyalty is such a rare commodity in humans. Don’t get me wrong. Gods are no better. I just. I thought you would be mine for a time. And you were. It wasn’t as long a time as I hoped.”

“I’m so sorry I abandoned you like that. I needed you, too,” Jared admits. “I haven’t felt whole since I gave you up.”

Jensen’s eyes get big, and it’s bizarre to Jared, a literal god looking at him like this, making himself vulnerable, all but begging…for Jared.

“I want to be yours again,” Jared says. “I want to be completely yours. Tell me what to do. How I pledge myself. I promise I’ll stay. I don’t want to stop feeling like this. Free. I forgot what it was like.”

“You’ve worked hard at that school of yours,” Jensen says. “And it matters to you. My touch will wear off soon enough. I don’t want you making any promises you don’t want to keep. Not you. As much as I want you, I couldn’t do that to you.”

“So what?” Jared asks. “You’re just going to show me all of this and toss me back out onto Bourbon Street to figure it out.”

“My sweet, dramatic boy,” Jensen teases. “I want only to find a way to keep you more permanently. Without making you a prisoner.”

Jared raises an eyebrow. “So what did you have in mind?”

Jensen hesitates and licks his lips. He hands Jared one of the goblets that was by the bed, and Jared glances down at the liquid. It looks like red wine, only thicker and a little more dark pink than burgundy.

Jared takes it from him and lifts it to his lips, and Jensen reaches out, stopping him.

“I love your enthusiasm for putting things in your mouth, Jared, but don’t you want to know what it is first?”

“I trust you,” Jared replies, shrugging. “What is it?”

“Ambrosia,” Jensen says.

“Nectar of the gods.” Jared looks at it again. “I’ve read about it.”

“What haven’t you read about?” asks Jensen, rolling his eyes.

“Uh, actually a lot of your family history,” Jared admits. “No offence. Not my area.”

“None taken,” Jensen says, wrinkling his nose. “My family were dreadful creatures. Never accepted me. Because my mother was a mortal, and I was too inclined to human vices, they said. They’d start wars and bloodshed over apples, but god forbid I enjoy an orgy or ten with some consenting adults.”

Jared laughs, but then he shakes his head. “I’m so sorry they treated you like that.”

“I got the last laugh in the end,” Jensen replies. “No one left to worship Juno and Jupiter, is there? But look how they turn out for Bacchus and his human vices. They’re all withered and bitter, living in whatever corners of the earth will still have them. Unable to die, but utterly powerless. I’m thriving. Maybe not everywhere, but there are places like this where I’m still worshipped by name. That’s no small feat.”

“You know this weekend is supposed to be about Jesus, right?” Jared asks, trying to knock Jensen down a peg.

Jensen snorts, giving Jared a fond shove in the side. “They can claim they’re throwing their party for whatever reason they want. It’s the spirit that counts, and the spirit of this is mine.”

“True enough.” Jared raises the cup again. “Okay, so. What happens if I drink it? Do I become immortal or something?”

“Not quite. You won’t age if you ingest it, but only for a time. It wears off after about five years if you don’t continue to drink it. It’s your choice how long you want to do it. You can have some now and go back to your life. Finish your work. And if in five years you still want to be mine, you can come back here and drink again. Without giving anything up. Or…” Jensen smiles weakly and tucks a hair back behind Jared’s ear. “At least I’ll know my Jared is happy where he is.”

A lot can change in five years. A lot can stay the same. The faces lining the balconies are probably different than they were the first time Jared set foot on this street, but the essence is the same. He sees wild, unmitigated joy in the screams of women catching beads and men throwing them, and he can’t help but smile. Their cheers and their laughter power something that runs deeper than the traditions they’re honoring. For the next few hours at least, a benevolent king walks these streets, and the more they sin, the stronger his rule.

Jared doesn’t have to try very hard to get his attention. He slips his hand into his pocket, turns over a silver coin he’s kept on him every day for half a decade, dreaming of this moment.

“They’re going to sweep me away at midnight,” says a voice at Jared’s side. He doesn’t jump now. He’s become very accustomed to Jensen popping in and out of his life. “I hate that part.”

He glances in Jensen’s direction, smirking. “I’ll have to keep you distracted until tomorrow night then. Things never stay quiet around here very long. You’ll be king again soon enough.”

“True,” Jensen says, taking Jared’s hand. In the blink of an eye, Jared finds himself in a dimly lit room, with only a bed and a few luxuries scattered around it. “I still find it utterly disrespectful.”

Jared turns to face Jensen now that they’re alone. He smiles. “Hi.”

“Hello, Doctor Padalecki,” Jensen says. He turns toward the table and picks up a cup, fiddling with it nervously for a few moments before he holds it out to Jared, the thick pink potion appearing in the goblet as he speaks. “Have you thought about my offer? Five more years to think about it, maybe?”

Jared accepts the drink from him and he keeps Jensen’s gaze as he downs the liquid in one long gulp, holding the empty goblet out to Jensen when he’s finished. “Fuck five more years. How do I make it forever?”

Despite his usual confidence, Jensen looks _relieved_. He cups his hands around Jared’s and Jared feels the magic flowing through him now as the chalice begins to refill. “You find a god who wants to keep you. Forever.”


End file.
